criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Boys Don't Die Dialogues
Main Article: Bad Boys Don't DieBad Boy's Don't Die Chapter 1 Autopsy: Nathan: Your victim was killed serveral precise shots, i identified your killer's promedium. Nathan: Somehow some haris were stuck in your victim's uniform, German Sheperd fur hairs! Jones: So our killer owns a german sheperd, OMOPPA doesnt allow them so this will reduce our suspects a lot, thanks nathan! Taking to Icy: Icy: Ha! so the little Abu is dead?!... Icy: This means i'm now proclamed to admin of the year, thanks officers! Jones : Uhh?, that was not the reason that i waited, he was your friend!!! Icy : What do you care? only do your work and keep your comments! Talking to Icy (2 time): Jones: So you harrased our victim with "old man messages" Pal he is under 30. Icy: Ha!, dude, i didn't bullied him, the whole wiki calls him old man, it's our code. Jones: So, innofensive jokes?, Our Killer Reported him to OMOPPA! he was going to be arrested!, isn't that bullying?: Icy: Believe what you want, just let me do my gameplay in peace! "Suspect Profile Updated: Icy34567 is a gamer" Talking to Vesther: Vesther: All clients that came here are the same pal, i'm not able to identify who is who Jones: Same?, so, you're meaning that all are killers, perfect! this is what you produce with this kind of business Vesther (Sweating) "SHOT SHOT SHOT" never received a murder report!, you can't prove anything Jones (Determined) Well, this will be the first, and suit up!, is also the last! Taling to Detective Tom: ' Tom (Crying): Really?!, Abu is dead? Jones: Yeah, i'm sorry, you were friends? Tom: Friends? HAHA!!, I'm Dreaming!!, is just happiness tears, i never felt this!! Jones: Happiness tears?, wha...? Excuse me? Tom (Furious): THAT BASTARD!!!... he mocked me in the wiki, saying that i'm gay!!, i don't have social life cuz of him!! Jones: Eeem. ok, i will just say that you're a prime suspect pal. Tom: What?, Don't defend him!!!, my life never what i want. ''After Talking to Tom Jones (Laughing): LOL, What a gay... Jones: I mean... eeeh... we must go back without mocking right? Chapter 2 '''Talking DragoChan: Dino: He was a good friend, i can't belive Icy is in that mood, what a... Dino (Crying): We used to troll Gay Tom until he cried, it was so fun, and now is no more Jones: We are sorry for you're loss we must... Dino: You must!, stop Icy for taking his place, he didn't even came to the mourning, why Icy why!. Talking to Vesther (2nd Time): Vesther: I'm not Responsible of a suicide... Jones: Don't be idiot Vesther!, this is not a suicide, Abs was killed with his own Rifle Jones: Now is clear, Talk Vesther! Vesther (Sweating): Let me check my cameras... sorry they are deleted- Jones (Furious): Stand apart, we are cheking own selves Vesther(Furious): OK! Go and Check what you want!!!, but get the f*ck out right now!, My German Sheperd is calling "Suspect Profile Updated: Vesther owns a german sheperd" 'After Talking to Vesther' Jones: Agh, Vesther isn't even having his cameras on, he is just playing a game in Google Chrome "Suspect Profile Updated: Vesther uses google chrome" Jones 511878: Duncan McCoy: I.am.a.good.boy: Tomoshiro: